


Asfixia

by lasleth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phobias, School, Water
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasleth/pseuds/lasleth
Summary: Baekhyun sofreu um acidente de carro quando mais novo, causando a morte de seus pais, isso lhe rendeu noites de pesadelo e falta de ar, mas agora, na escola, ele tem que correr de Jongin, o namorado cruel do melhor amigo, porque ele simplesmente acha que o Byun deve entrar para o time de natação, já que o mesmo detém de uma paixonite aguda por Park Chanyeol que sequer tem ideia dos tormentos que rondam sua mente.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	1. Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> Trazendo a primeira fanfic para o site, uma Chanbaek cheia de emoções fortes e bem curtinha!  
> Boa leitura!
> 
> • colegial | fobia de água | fic escrita em 2014

Baekhyun acordou atrasado, estava fazendo de tudo para que, pelo menos, chegasse à segunda aula daquele dia.  
Essas coisas sempre aconteciam quando ele tinha aquele pesadelo.  
Desde que perdera os pais em um acidente fatal de carro – onde foi o único sobrevivente – Baekhyun vinha tendo aqueles pesadelos, revivendo o dia intenso de chuva e trovões que foi encarregada de lhe tirar tudo o que era mais importante.  
— Droga... Isso não deveria ter acontecido! – resmungou baixinho. Sua voz ecoava por todo o quarto enquanto ajeitava os fios loiros do cabelo.  
Estava no último ano da escola e não poderia dar um passo fora, não desejava uma nota vermelha e muito menos aulas de reforço. Com toda certeza aquilo não ficaria bem para alguém como ele, que sempre tirava notas boas e altas.  
Terminou de colocar seus tênis e desceu correndo em direção à cozinha. A pequena casa estava vazia há tempos, e Baekhyun simplesmente aprendeu a conviver com aquele tipo de solidão, por mais que, às vezes, ela o corroesse inteiramente por dentro. Pegou uma torrada e um suco, coisas simples, ajeitando a alça da mochila nas costas e por fim saindo de casa. Trancou a porta e correu em direção à rua, mas, antes mesmo de rumar em direção à escola deu uma última olhada para a fachada. Sempre fazia isso, era como uma oração.  
— Obrigado pai, mãe, por tudo. – sorriu fraco, sem querer que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos. — Obrigado por me darem à vida, me protejam, amém.  
Baekhyun nunca deixava de repetir aquelas palavras, seus pais ainda faziam muito por si, estivessem vivos ou mortos.  
Engoliu a torrada e começou a caminhar de forma apressada pela rua, seriam quinze minutos até a escola e naquele momento já se sentia mais aliviado, mesmo tendo acordado atrasado.

~

— Baekkie, Baekkie! – ele virou para trás. Já estava dentro da escola e a voz de Kyungsoo o despertou. — Chegou atrasado! – era tão óbvio. — Pesadelo?  
Baekhyun apenas moveu a cabeça em sinal positivo.  
Kyungsoo era seu melhor amigo e namorava o traste da escola, Jongin, outro motivo para Baekhyun ter pesadelos, já que o mesmo não o deixava em paz.  
— Sabe que pode contar tudo pra mim não é? – sorriu abertamente. — Mesmo eu achando que deve procurar um psicólogo... – deixou o comentário no ar, ouvindo Baekhyun estalar a língua.  
— Vamos logo para a sala. – abaixou a cabeça, sentindo-se uma criança indefesa por pensar no quanto aquilo ainda o afetava. — Não quero perder a segunda aula também. – forçou um sorriso e fitou Kyungsoo.  
— Sim, vamos!  
Correram em direção à sala de aula, Baekhyun rapidamente sentou-se em sua carteira retirando o material quando ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Chanyeol entrou na sala.  
Era como se tudo ficasse em câmera lenta, Chanyeol causava algo muito forte em Baekhyun que, naquele momento, ao menos conseguia piscar enquanto fitava aquela figura alta e sorridente entrar e sentar em seu lugar.  
— Baekkie fecha a boca, pode cair alguma baba, sabe? – a voz de Kyungsoo o tirou de seus devaneios.  
O outro balançou a cabeça, voltou à realidade e fitou o amigo com o cenho erguido.  
— Eu não estava secando ninguém! – falou rapidamente, voltando a ajeitar o material.  
— Mas eu não disse que estava! – Kyungsoo ergueu o os ombros e revirou os olhos. — Cara, isso ainda vai te colocar em uma enrascada, escreve o que estou dizendo!  
— Enrascada? – sussurrou. — O que está dizendo Kyungsoo, não seja tão idiota!  
— Idiota, eu? – riu. — Pelo menos eu tenho um namorado no qual eu tenho certeza absoluta ser gay. E o Chanyeol? – uniu as sobrancelhas. — Não sabemos nada sobre ele a não ser—  
— A não ser que ele faz parte do time de natação da escola! – suspirou, dizendo tudo de uma vez.  
Era um tanto frustrante aquele fato.  
Naquele momento o professor entrou na sala e todos ficaram quietos. Baekhyun lançou um último olhar para Kyungsoo querendo dizer que o assunto havia se encerrado ali.  
E depois de mais duas aulas o sinal tocou novamente indicando o horário do intervalo. Baekhyun sentia-se um caco de vidro, cansado e sonolento demais para ouvir Kyungsoo resmungar, mas nada melhor do que a presença de Jongin para fazê-lo acordar definitivamente.  
— Kyunggie! – o mais novo chegou, Baekhyun mostrou a língua para o mais novo e revirou os olhos em uma careta de nojo. — Byun Baekhyun! – a falsa euforia em dizer seu nome o deixava ainda mais enjoado.  
— Kai-ah. – Kyungsoo o respondeu tão manhosamente que Baekhyun jurava que agora sim iria vomitar.  
— Amor, pode comprar meu lanche? – o mais novo fez um bico estendendo algumas notas para Kyungsoo e esse, como sempre, jamais negaria um pedido do namorado.  
Ele ergueu-se da mesa indo em direção à cantina e Baekhyun estreitou os olhos.  
— Okay, o que quer agora? – foi logo dizendo.  
— Ahm... Não seja tão grosso comigo! – Jongin colocou uma mão sobre o peito, fazendo Baekhyun bufar.  
— Anda Kai.  
— Como vai sua paixonite aguda pelo cara do time de natação? – riu em escárnio.  
Baekhyun gelou.  
Além de Kai ser o número um em lhe importunar, era também melhor amigo de Chanyeol. Engoliu seco, coçando a nuca enquanto tremia ao olhar os lábios de Kai se curvarem em um sorriso.  
— Jongin-ah! – Kyungsoo voltou com a comida, gritando o namorado pelo nome verdadeiro. — O que vocês estavam conversando? – Kyungsoo era muito inocente.  
— Ah... Estava falando para o Baekhyun que ele deveria entrar no clube de natação, o que acha? – ergueu uma sobrancelha.  
O corpo de Baekhyun se esquentou em desespero.  
Natação, água, piscina, todas aquelas palavras faziam com que seu coração disparasse, sentisse falta de ar, medo, angústia, mais desespero. Jongin mais do que ninguém sabia de sua situação e acima de tudo, sabia de seus medos e mesmo assim fazia questão de cutucar sua ferida.  
Kyungsoo ficou sério enquanto tirava o canudinho da embalagem.  
— Baekhyun, tem certeza de que quer isso? – ele realmente havia acreditado no namorado.  
— E-eu não d-disse nada a respeito disso! – gaguejou quase se engasgando. — Eu não s-sei nadar, né?! – Jongin gargalhou rapidamente, fisgando a atenção dos dois.  
— Jongin, pare com isso! – recebeu um beliscão de Kyungsoo, amenizando assim o clima tenso.  
Kai e Kyungsoo acabaram por iniciar uma conversa qualquer deixando Baekhyun imerso naquelas palavras, se afogando no desejo que crescia cada vez mais dentro de seu peito de ter, pelo menos uma única vez, a oportunidade de conversar com Park Chanyeol.  
Ah, o amor é tão traiçoeiro...

~

Os dias passavam e Jongin não tirava da cabeça a ideia de que Baekhyun deveria entrar no clube de natação. Kyungsoo só dizia que o outro deveria fazer o que achava melhor, mesmo sabendo que existiam inúmeras formas para que o mesmo conseguisse falar com Chanyeol.  
— Eu não vou!  
— Vai sim! – era a quarta ou quinta vez naquele dia que Jongin fazia questão de dizer ao outro o que deveria fazer.  
— Você não manda em mim!  
Baekhyun sentiu suas costas baterem contra a parede do corredor agora deserto. Jongin o encurralou ali apontando o indicador na direção de seus olhos.  
— Escuta aqui, eu quero muito socar essa sua cara feita de porcelana, Baekhyun. Se não quiser que eu conte para o Chan o que você sempre sentiu por ele, é melhor fazer o que eu mandar. – Baekhyun nunca entendeu as atitudes violentas de Jongin uma vez que nunca fizera mal algum a ele.  
Seus olhos tremeram, não queria demonstrar fraqueza embora aquilo estivesse estampado em todos os lugares de seu corpo.  
— T-tudo bem! – Jongin o soltou e ele pode sentir o ar entrar novamente em seus pulmões.  
O maior saiu logo dali. O sinal tocou e Baekhyun fitou seus pés, sentindo gotas salgadas pingarem de seus olhos.  
“Se Kyungsoo soubesse o namorado que tem, nunca mais falaria ou olharia para Kim Jongin”, pensou antes de sair também dali.

~

Ele pensou que nunca teria coragem, mas enganou-se.  
Estava parado em frente à sala há quase dez minutos. A palavra ‘natação’ fazia seu corpo paralisar e o ar ficar pesado. Ouviu passos e se desesperou. Ou entrava, ou ficava ali, feito idiota.  
— Ah, o que faz aqui? – Baekhyun encolheu os ombros e cerrou os olhos, virou-se rapidamente, se surpreendendo. — Você está bem?  
O menor queria correr, mais aquilo também era impossível. Sua boca não queria abrir e as palavras pareciam não se formarem.  
Chanyeol parou a sua frente, rindo de sua situação e Baekhyun não poderia estar mais nervoso.  
— Quer entrar para o clube de natação? Você é da sala, não é? – o menor apenas assentiu. — Hum... Certo, vamos entrar. – deu espaço para ele que abriu a porta.  
O menor já se sentia feliz somente pelo fato de Chanyeol tê-lo reconhecido.  
“Isso é um bom sinal”, pensou consigo mesmo.  
Baekhyun o acompanhou sentindo o coração sair pela boca. Suas mãos transpiravam e o corpo tremia. Fitou as costas largas e fortes de Chanyeol e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, aquele amor unilateral lhe fazia muito mal.  
E talvez Kyungsoo tivesse razão, aquilo um dia poderia lhe deixar em apuros, porém, Chanyeol era a única coisa que afastava seus medos. Era idiota, mas para Baekhyun valia muito e estar a poucos centímetros do maior alimentava ainda mais aquele amor quase doentio que sentia.  
— Você tem que preencher alguns papéis e fazer os exames essenciais. – o maior vasculhava a gaveta da mesa que havia ali enquanto Baekhyun ficava absorto nos acessórios de mergulho, ficando ainda mais tenso e nervoso. — Aqui estão. – estendeu os papéis para o mesmo. — Hey, tem certeza que está bem?  
O menor transpirava muito e agora era nítido, pois a prova de seu medo escorria pelas laterais de seu rosto, pingando em sua roupa, em forma de suor.  
Chanyeol franziu o cenho se aproximando e colocando a mão em sua testa. O menor afastou-se dando um ou dois passos para trás e agora achava que havia se esquecido de respirar, pois a imagem de Chanyeol ficava embaçada aos poucos.  
— Hey... Hey, o que você tem? – ouviu as palavras saírem meio desesperadas enquanto o maior voltava a se aproximar.  
E tudo ficou escuro.

Era aquele pesadelo novamente, sentia-se preso, seu corpo pesava e seus movimentos ficavam lentos porque a pressão da água o impossibilitava.  
Baekhyun abria os olhos e tudo o que fitava era a escuridão. Sabia que seus olhos não estavam o enganando, a água estava por todos os lados e isso o desesperava, o afundando cada vez mais para o nada, sem que ninguém pudesse salvá-lo.  
Ninguém...

O cheiro de álcool invadiu suas narinas e o menor acordou. Abriu os olhos e sentia uma dor de cabeça enorme, estava em um quarto pequeno que lembrada o de um hospital.  
— Ah, está acordado! – a voz de Chanyeol o fizera realmente despertar, olhando para o lado e vendo o maior erguer-se da cadeira, indo a sua direção. — Acho que você está doente, desmaiou e estava com febre. A enfermaria da escola achou melhor te trazer até o hospital.  
— Ah... – abriu a boca e apenas um gemido de dor escapou junto ao sorriso sem graça. — Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça. – piscou de forma demorada, fitando a agulha em seu braço e tentando de certa forma não entrar em pânico novamente.  
— Se precisar de ajuda... – de repente sentiu uma mão quente apoiar-se sobre a sua. Era a de Chanyeol tentando passar algum conforto. — Podemos começar com você me dizendo o que aconteceu.  
Era inevitável não sentir seu interior se aquecer. Desde quando Chanyeol era tão companheiro?  
Eles mal se falavam e só porque trocaram palavras dentro da sala de natação, juntamente com o a ajuda de Chanyeol depois que desmaiou, é que o mesmo agora agia como se fossem amigos.  
Não que Baekhyun estivesse odiando, longe disso.  
O menor engoliu em seco, pensando se deveria abrir o baú e reviver o passado, porque teria que, certamente, contar tudo desde o início para o maior. Sua cabeça apenas martelava lhe dizendo o ‘por que eu deveria fazer isso?’, e ele mesmo já sabia a resposta.  
Porque gostava de Chanyeol.  
— Bom... – sussurrou, ouvindo a cadeira ser arrastada para perto da cama. — Eu sofri um acidente anos atrás, estávamos eu e meus pais dentro do carro voltando para casa, estava ficando tarde quando uma chuva forte caiu de repente. – suspirou. Chanyeol franziu o cenho ainda escutando atentamente.  
— E então?  
— E então que o carro derrapou na estrada, meu pai perdeu o controle e minha mãe gritou. – riu. — Eu realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo, eu gostava de ver a chuva pela janela do carro quando de repente o que eu vi foi ele sendo arremessado para dentro do rio.  
Os olhos do menor fitaram as pernas, era como se pudesse sentir novamente o peso da água sobre seu corpo, a sensação de estar vivo esvaia-se de si aos poucos.  
E naquele momento ele só queria ser abraçado.  
A porta foi aberta e a conversa deu-se por encerrada, Chanyeol ergueu-se e cumprimentou o médico.  
— E então senhor Byun, sente-se melhor?  
— Ahm, apenas com dor de cabeça e... Um pouco de fome. – sorriu sem graça.  
— Okay. – o doutor checou o medicamento. — Quando isso aqui acabar poderá ir embora, lhe darei um remédio para dor de cabeça. Com licença. – e então saiu da sala, deixando os dois novamente sozinhos.  
— Então... – Chanyeol começou. — Vou te esperar lá fora, tudo bem? – indicou a porta com o dedão, dando meia volta e saindo dali.  
Baekhyun apenas concordou com um sorriso sutil nos lábios. Foi meio doloroso ver a figura alheia sair pela porta.  
Queria estar na companhia do maior.

~

Já fazia algumas horas que estavam juntos.  
Baekhyun acabou por não pegar os papéis das aulas de natação. Andava ao lado de Chanyeol enquanto voltavam para a escola.  
— E então, vai pegar os papéis?  
— Ah, sim... – os papéis, aqueles que o menor queria esquecer.  
E então o loiro lembrou-se do motivo pelo qual havia desmaiado e seu coração acelerou novamente. Pegou o celular, vendo a hora, também estava tarde.  
— Você poderia pegá-los para mim?  
— Ah sim. – Chanyeol sorriu minimamente e o menor pensou que suas pernas o deixariam na mão. — Espere aqui alguns minutos.  
Quando Baekhyun percebeu já estavam em frente à escola. Enfiou as mãos no bolso da calça e suspirou, esperando que Chanyeol voltasse rapidamente.  
Logo o maior voltava correndo com três folhas em mãos, as entregando para o menor.  
— Elas estão... Aqui. – ofegava, mas sorria. — Te espero nas próximas aulas.  
Suas mãos se tocaram quando o loiro pegou os papéis. Baekhyun pensava que naquele momento Chanyeol poderia sentir seu nervosismo por estarem tão próximos e ainda se falando.  
Jurou também que o outro pudesse ver estampado em sua cara toda a vergonha que sentia por ter ficado aqueles momentos todos ao lado da pessoa que amava.  
Céus, Baekhyun parecia uma garotinha indefesa e extremamente apaixonada.  
Mas o pior era que o maior nunca soube de seus sentimentos, Kai fazia questão disso. Por mais que ele soubesse, nunca contaria sequer uma palavra para Chanyeol. Baekhyun sabia que aquelas eram apenas ameaças sem sentindo, Jongin o amedrontava por pura diversão, nada mais, porém no fundo queria que o maior soubesse de seus sentimentos por si e, acima de tudo, correspondesse.  
— Agora eu tenho que ir, ficará tarde. – sorriu sem fitá-lo.  
— Ah sim, tudo bem e se cuide! – respondeu meio sem graça.  
Baekhyun ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, fitando os olhos de Chanyeol que ainda sorria. O maior aos poucos ficou sério, achando que Baekhyun voltara a passar mal.  
— Está tudo be—  
— Sim! – o cortou rindo. — Eu só... Queria agradecer por hoje. Muito obrigado, Chanyeol.  
— Yah, como sabe meu nome? Não nos apresentamos!  
— Ah, é... Verdade! – riu sem jeito. — Mas é que somos da mesma sala, então...  
— É mesmo! – o maior bateu a mão contra a testa. — Baekhyun, não é mesmo? – apontou para o menor que riu.  
— Sim, Baekhyun.  
— Okay Baekhyun, até amanhã, tchau! – dessa vez foi o maior que saiu deixando o loiro para trás aos suspiros.  
O loiro não poderia fazer mais nada a não ser voltar para casa e relembrar de todos os momentos que, por mais que fossem poucos, havia passado com o maior.  
— Eu te amo tanto... – sussurrou enquanto fitava Chanyeol desaparecer. — Por que é tão difícil?  
Era como tudo em sua vida.  
Baekhyun sentia que não conseguia fazer nada e que tudo, tudo mesmo, acabava correndo para longe de suas mãos e ele no final não agarrava nada, apenas continuava sozinho e de mãos vazias, frustrado.

~

Os exames pedidos foram feitos na própria enfermaria da escola. Baekhyun terminou de preencher a papelada e estava pronto para entregar tudo para o maior.  
— E aí, fez o que eu mandei? – a voz de Jongin o assustara, fazendo o loiro dar um pulo na cadeira da cantina.  
Era a hora do intervalo e Kyungsoo estava comprando o lanche, como sempre.  
— Os papéis estão aqui, todos preenchidos e os exames feitos! – falava enquanto os balançava em frente aos olhos de Kai. — Sabia que ontem eu passei mal? A culpa é sua!  
— Culpa pelo o que? – Kyungsoo sentou recebendo um selinho rápido de Kai em forma de agradecimento.  
— Baek vai entrar no time de natação hyung, não é genial? – sorriu e Kyungsoo arregalou ainda mais seus olhos.  
— Sério?  
— É... – Baekhyun apenas afirmou.  
— E por que passou mal? – Kyungsoo perguntou, fazendo Baekhyun fitá-lo. — Me diga Baekhyun, o que aconteceu?  
Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar do amigo, fitando os demais alunos por ali.  
— Bom, eu me encontrei com o Chanyeol na sala e de repente eu apaguei e...  
— O que? Você não apagou por apagar Baekhyun! – Kyungsoo se exaltou e o interrompeu. — Você sabe que não aguenta ver uma piscina na frente que desmaia, tem certeza que quer nadar? Isso é loucura!  
— Fica calmo, tá bem? – quase gritou com o outro. — Eu faria de tudo pra ficar perto do Chanyeol... – olhou Jongin que sorria de canto. — T-tudo mesmo.  
— Aish, isso é loucura! Acho melhor procurar outra coisa pra fazer, isso não vai dar cer—  
— Me desculpa Soo, mas você e ninguém vão me dizer o que devo fazer, até mais! – levantou-se da cadeira, deixando os dois ali, boquiabertos.  
— Jonggie... Viu isso? Ele está ficando fora de si! – a voz saiu chorosa.  
— Calma amor, ele ficará bem... – sorriu maliciosamente enquanto abraçava e afagava os cabelos negros de Kyungsoo.

~

Andava pelos corredores, ficou sem falar uma palavra com Kyungsoo durante as últimas aulas, a mochila em um dos ombros parecia pesada demais enquanto tentava de alguma forma encontrar Chanyeol pelos corredores da escola.  
Sabia que poderia ter entregado os papéis na sala mesmo, já que faziam parte da mesma, mas o menor tinha uma enorme vergonha de se aproximar de Chanyeol ali dentro.  
Sentia-se como se todos estivessem o julgando.  
Como não o encontrou resolveu ir para a área externa, que ficava atrás do prédio.  
A sorte era que estavam entrando no verão, quase no meio do ano. A piscina estava lotada de membros do time de natação, entre eles Chanyeol, que conversavam com o treinador.  
— Ah, Baekhyun! – sorriu quando viu o menor se aproximar meio desajeitado com os papéis em mãos.  
— Aqui está, os trouxe para você.  
— Ah, um novo aluno? – o treinador se manifestou, apoiando a mão no ombro de Chanyeol. — Seja bem-vindo!  
— Ah... O-obrigado! – fez uma pequena reverência.  
O treinador logo se afastou, deixando os dois garotos sozinhos.  
— Ah... Então, pelos exames e o que você escreveu aqui, está tudo certo. Quer começar hoje?  
— Hã? – Baekhyun pareceu ter ficado surdo e cego por alguns instantes, ele queria começar as aulas naquele dia? — E-eu, não sei... Talvez eu devesse... Ir, sabe...  
— Ah, deixe disso, vem que eu te ajudo! – o maior lhe agarrou o pulso, o puxando em direção aos vestiários.  
Baekhyun pensou que não passaria daquele dia, seria seu fim e o pior de tudo, poderia até mesmo surtar na frente de todos aqueles garotos na piscina e eles iriam rir da sua cara, não poderia ser pior.  
— Aqui, tome. – o menor estava tão atormentado nos próprios pensamentos que não viu quando chegaram ao vestiário. Chanyeol lhe estendeu uma sunga pequena demais e ele fitou a peça de roupa na mão alheia. — O que foi, está envergonhado?  
— N-Não... – ele desviou os olhos da peça, a pegando em seguida. — Onde posso me trocar?  
— Aqui mesmo.  
— A-aqui?! – Baekhyun voltou o olhar para o maior e Chanyeol tirou a camisa. Seus olhos dobraram de tamanho e a garganta ficou seca. Virou-se de costas rapidamente, sorte que o maior não havia percebido.  
— Pode ir se trocando, não é como se tivesse algum pro... Baekhyun, o que foi? – o olhou de costas para si.  
O menor aos poucos foi virando novamente, decidiu que não desviaria os olhos da cabeça castanha do maior, ou de algo que estivesse o mais longe possível daquelas partes.  
— Eu ainda preciso do b-banheiro, tudo bem? – saiu correndo, deixando Chanyeol ali rindo de sua cara.  
Seria apenas o começo daquela tortura.  
— Meu Deus... Meu Deus... – repetiu assim que entrou no banheiro, uma de suas mãos agarrou o peito sentindo o coração disparar. — Isso não pode acontecer, que droga! – sentia vontade de chorar por ser tão fraco e tão perdidamente apaixonado.  
— Baekhyun! – Chanyeol bateu levemente na porta. — Baekhyun, saia!  
O menor abriu a porta lentamente, colocando somente a cabeça para fora. Era totalmente impossível não vagar os olhos pelo corpo do maior, ainda mais com ele usando aquela coisa tão... Pequena.  
— Ah... Você não tem algo maior, tipo... Uma bermuda?  
Chanyeol virou a cabeça para o lado, pensando.  
— Você quer aquelas bermudas de natação? – falou vendo o menor assentir. — Espere aí.  
Chanyeol virou-se e andou em direção ao armário. Baekhyun esticou o pescoço querendo enxergar a parte de trás do maior, se surpreendendo com os músculos definidos de suas costas e sua...  
— Aqui está. – Chanyeol voltou segurando a peça. — Se vista rápido!  
Depois de cinco minutos o menor já estava trocado. A porta abriu-se lentamente e de lá um loiro tímido saiu.  
— É, ficou bom!  
— Ficou bom!? – seu rosto corou, fitou o chão e sentiu novamente o maior lhe agarrar os pulsos.  
— Vamos, te darei algumas dicas de respiração antes de entrarmos na piscina.  
— Ah, ah... Sim, certo!  
Seus pensamentos novamente foram preenchidos pelas cenas daquele dia. Seu estômago revirou e sentiu-se tonto por alguns instantes, mas apenas em imaginar que estaria com Chanyeol tudo já voltava ao seu devido lugar.  
Era assim que o menor esperava ser.  
Chanyeol falou uma frase atrás da outra, dando instruções para Baekhyun, mas o loiro não conseguia se focar na voz do mais velho uma vez em que ambos estavam próximos da piscina. Todas as vezes que alguém pulava o menor se assustava. Passou quase uma hora de explicação, até Chanyeol perceber que havia algo de errado.  
— Por que olha tanto para a piscina? Está ansioso? – arriscou perguntar vendo Baekhyun desviar a atenção da mesma e o fitar, os olhos castanhos cintilavam e o maior ainda achava que era de emoção por estar prestes a aprender a nadar. — Nós já iremos entrar não se preocupe. – sorriu de canto, fazendo o loiro o acompanhar.  
— Mas é que...  
— Chanyeol! – a voz do treinador acabou o interrompendo.  
Chanyeol se afastou para ver o que o outro queria, Baekhyun aproveitou para voltar a fitar a piscina se perguntando como foi se meter em uma situação dessas, era loucura.  
— É só fazer de conta que não tenho medo, certo? – disse pra si mesmo, esperançoso.  
— Então Baek, vamos? – Baek... Ele havia o chamado por um apelido e Baekhyun ergueu-se do chão animado e sorridente quando Chanyeol o chamou para ter o primeiro contato com a água.  
Os demais alunos já estavam lá, alguns treinando e outros apenas aproveitando a água fresca enquanto conversavam na beirada daquela enorme banheira. Chanyeol jogou-se primeiro, molhando-se totalmente em um mergulho.  
— Vem, entra. – Baekhyun fitou os olhos do maior, Chanyeol esperou quase um minuto e o outro simplesmente não havia se movido. — Baekhyun, vamos. Agora pode entrar na piscina!  
O loiro deu um passo à frente, fitando a beirada. Respirou fundo, quase não conseguindo e quando sentiu o maior lhe agarrar o pulso simplesmente surtou. Chanyeol o puxou para dentro d’água, fazendo Baekhyun mergulhar sem preparo algum, nem ao menos prendera a respiração.  
“Eu não sei nadar, eu não consigo... Não posso.”  
Era a única coisa que invadia a mente do menor que afundava cada vez mais em desespero, se afogando como se essa fosse a única alternativa.  
Chanyeol estranhou o fato de que o menor não reagiu assim que caiu na piscina, suas sobrancelhas se uniram em um ato de confusão e mergulhou ali, apenas para averiguar.  
Enquanto isso a única coisa que Baekhyun conseguia pensar era em como enganaria o nadador. Chanyeol era muito bom e iria perceber, ali mesmo, que ele tinha algum problema mais particular com a água.  
O susto veio quando o menor sentiu alguém lhe tocar o ombro, deduziu que seria o maior quando sua mão fora novamente puxada até a superfície.  
— O que deu em você?  
— Eu é que pergunto! – ofegava enquanto era levado até a escada de metal. — Eu ainda não sei nadar, esqueceu? – seu coração batia rápido e forte, suas mãos tremiam e as pernas fraquejavam, queria sair dali o mais rápido possível. — Por que me puxou tão de repente!?  
— Eu estava apenas brincando, você pareceu hesitar um pouco para entrar, pensei que sabia um pouco sobre nado.  
— Você... Está enganado sobre isso! – tentou puxar o ar novamente.  
— Ow, ow, ow... Onde está indo?! – o maior tentou pará-lo. Baekhyun subiu pela escada tentando se livrar das míseras gotículas de água que já eram suficientes para deixá-lo em total desespero.  
— Outro dia, amanhã quem sabe? Podemos recomeçar e talvez você não me jogue do nada na piscina! – agarrou uma toalha se enrolando ali, correu até o vestiário, só queria ir embora.  
— Por que está agindo dessa forma? Eu só te puxei! – o loiro se assustou com a voz desesperada de Chanyeol. Seus olhos ardiam e queria chorar, dizer a ele que estava agindo feito uma criança e que só fizera aquilo porque queria estar próximo de si. — Baekhyun, me responda!  
Seu antebraço foi agarrado com muita força e Baekhyun resmungou.  
— Me larga!  
— Por que está agindo assim? Pensei que gostaria de aprender a nadar!  
— E quero! – seu coração falhou uma batida, queria dizer que também queria estar próximo do seu amor platônico. — Mas foi idiotice o que fez comigo, Chanyeol! Agora me solta? Obrigado.  
Andou até o banheiro, bateu a porta com força e encostou-se à mesma, puxou o ar mais uma vez, respirando fundo. Não poderia passar mal e nem surtar naquele momento.  
Pensou que agora sim estava a salvo, bem longe daquela piscina que, por sinal, era gigantesca.  
A porta fora aberta novamente e o maior ainda estava ali, já trocado e secando o cabelo. O loiro se surpreendeu, porque até mesmo aquela visão do castanho era bela, tudo em Chanyeol era bonito e arrebatador.  
— Eu vou... Para casa. – abaixou a cabeça não querendo um contato visual.  
Passou por Chanyeol, mas sentiu seu pulso ser agarrado e o maior de repente o trouxe para si, fazendo Baekhyun prender a respiração e arregalar novamente os olhos.  
— Volte amanhã, estarei esperando. – por fim o soltou fazendo o menor sair correndo dali.  
Baekhyun sentiu seu peito se esquentar novamente e voltou para casa se perguntando e tentando achar uma explicação plausível para Chanyeol tê-lo agarrado daquela forma. Assim que chegou em sentiu-se mais aliviado, correu para o quarto e se fechou lá, por mais que a casa fosse vazia ainda tinha essa mania de adolescente de se trancar quando queria pensar.  
E pensar em que? Ou em quem?  
Chanyeol claro, o único causador de tudo aquilo. Lembrou-se também de Jongin e de suas ameaças, nunca soube o porquê do namorado do amigo fazer aquilo consigo, deveria ter feito coisas bem ruins em suas vidas passadas.  
— Eu não queria voltar! – gritou com o rosto no travesseiro, choroso. — Chanyeol, por que não gosta de mim? Por que não me ama?! – perguntava esperando respostas, mas sabia que era tolo demais em acreditar que as mesmas viriam.  
Virou-se de barriga para cima, fitando o teto sem graça e acabou cochilando.  
Só queria poder acordar e livrar-se daquele pesadelo.  
Seriam aulas de tortura.


	2. Chanyeol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo e último capítulo para vocês!

— Hey, está bem? – Kyungsoo chegou, sentando-se ao seu lado enquanto Baekhyun mantinha a expressão neutra, sem reação alguma.

Baekhyun apenas assentiu e continuou ali, fitando a janela da sala de aula esperando o próximo professor, sendo assim nas próximas aulas até o término do período.

Enquanto os alunos terminavam de arrumar suas coisas, Kyungsoo tentava iniciar uma última conversa com o melhor amigo.

— Não precisa ir para a natação se não gosta Baekhyun, eu te conheço e sei que está sendo difícil. – pareceu inicialmente falar sozinho, até que Baekhyun o fitou. — Eu sei que tem medo.

— Sim Kyung, eu também sei disso, mas é bem pessoal sabe? – riu. — Estou tentando acabar com o medo.

— Mas essa não é a melhor forma Baek. Ou... Você tem outros objetivos? – cerrou os olhos, agora eram os únicos dentro da sala.

— Irei me atrasar! – começou a andar em direção à porta, dando de cara com Jongin.

Kyungsoo fitou as costas do amigo saindo pela porta e suspirou, andou até o namorado, o abraçando e lhe beijando nos lábios.

— Está bem? – Jongin perguntou sério, fingindo, claro.

— Sim, estou preocupado com o Baekhyun.

— Ah, como sempre. Vamos, quero te levar pra sair hoje. – acabou o assunto ali, não gostava de falar sobre Baekhyun quando estava com Kyungsoo.

Pegou em sua mão e ambos foram embora.

Já o loiro ainda caminhava pelos corredores em direção à área das piscinas, rezava e fixava em sua mente que, naquele dia, não iria perder o controle, não deixaria que seu medo o vencesse novamente, faria de tudo para estar com Chanyeol.

Mesmo que daquela forma parecesse inadequado.

Quando chegou simplesmente travou, agarrou com força a alça da mochila, fitando todos ali que se preparavam para um mergulho.

Chanyeol estava lá, colocando os óculos quando Baekhyun fixou seus olhos na figura dele, novamente usando aquela maldita sunga que era pequena demais para alguém do tamanho dele.

Engoliu seco e sentou-se para assistir, seria bom enquanto o castanho não o descobrisse. Chanyeol era um ótimo nadador, lindo, inteligente, o que o loiro poderia fazer? Era totalmente encantado pelo outro e via-se em um caminho sem volta.

Era um completo idiota apaixonado que estava cometendo um dos maiores erros de sua vida.

— Baekhyun! – ouviu Chanyeol gritar seu nome, corria em sua direção ainda usando aqueles óculos, molhado e meio desajeitado. — Que bom que veio, pensei que desistiria depois de ontem!

O loiro só pôde sorrir sem graça erguendo-se da arquibancada e acompanhando o maior até o vestiário.

— Aqui, guardei pra você, a bermuda de mergulho. – o menor fitou a mão alheia, agarrando o tecido e sentindo suas peles se tocarem, fechou os olhos por breves segundos e deu as costas ao castanho, indo se trocar.

É claro que Chanyeol o acompanhou com os olhos e expressão ainda mais curiosa.

— E então, você não terminou de me contar aquela história, sobre o porquê passou mal na sala do treinador. – os dois entraram na água. Chanyeol ficou de frente ao menor enquanto o mesmo se apoiava na boia, batendo os pés dentro d’água.

— Ah, sim... – abaixou o olhar. Não queria continuar contando aquilo, não seria o lugar ideal para tal, sem contar que Chanyeol poderia deduzir que agora tinha fobia à água devido ao trauma. — Bom, não acho que seja o momento ideal.

Chanyeol lhe sorriu fraco, empurrando o corpo de Baekhyun e o auxiliando a como deveria mover os braços e pernas.

— Acho que aqui é um ótimo lugar. – o castanho olhou a sua volta, os alunos estavam indo embora. — Todos estão indo embora agora, ficaremos sozinhos.

Baekhyun o acompanhou, era verdade, mas mesmo assim sentia-se inseguro.

— Depois que o carro caiu no rio... – começou sentindo o corpo ser guiado ao longo da piscina. — Depois que ele caiu, eu não vi mais nada. Nem a estrada e nem a chuva. Meus pais começaram a bater com força no vidro e minha mãe chorava tanto que eu não pude evitar e comecei também.

Chanyeol ouvia atentamente, era estranho, de repente sentiu vontade de saber mais sobre a vida de Baekhyun.

— E depois, o que aconteceu com os seus pais? – ele sabia que a pergunta era arriscada, mas também estava curioso.

Viu quando o loiro sorriu fraco, de canto e com o olhar muito vago.

— A água começou a entrar e o carro afundava. Eu pude ver quando olhei para a janela e o nível subia tão rápido... – cerrou os olhos como se pudesse reviver aquele momento, e sim, o fazia todas as vezes que se lembrava daquilo.

Chanyeol parou de empurrar o corpo do menor, nadando até ficar frente a ele.

— Seus pais sobreviveram?

O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Fitando os dedos e brincando com a água, era irônico estar ali, mas era apenas por Chanyeol, tentava lembrar-se sempre disso.

— Eles não sobreviveram, eu acordei no hospital e estava órfão. – é claro que ele iria omitir a parte em que, depois daquilo, nunca mais gostou de se aproximar de piscinas, lagos, rios ou o que se assemelhava a isso e tivesse um pingo de água sequer.

— Me... Me desculpe por ter perguntado, eu não devia. – sua voz saiu baixa e Chanyeol se arrependeu. — Deve ter sido difícil.

— Eu tinha cinco anos. – a voz saiu baixa, vaga. Baekhyun realmente sentia falta de seus pais. — Eu sinto tanta falta deles. – fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar as lágrimas.

— Hey, não chore, por favor. – sentiu Chanyeol segurar seus ombros e a boia sem querer flutuou para longe do corpo de Baekhyun. Foi inevitável, ele começou a se debater, tentando manter-se boiando enquanto Chanyeol o agarrava, mantendo-o seguro. — Estou aqui, calma, calma Baekhyun! – gritou.

O loiro parou, o agarrando com força e encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

Era doloroso e ele queria tanto que existisse alguém ao seu lado, não que Kyungsoo pudesse fazê-lo, mas o menor sentia que não era o bastante, queria Chanyeol e somente ele.

— Eu sinto falta deles todos os dias. – a voz embargada denunciava seu estado. — Chanyeol... É tão difícil, me sinto culpado, sinto saudades! – o olhou nos olhos, agora sem se importar com as lágrimas. — Eu estou sozinho agora.

O castanho nada disse, engoliu em seco e apenas guiou Baekhyun até a escada. Subiram e se secaram, andando até o vestiário enquanto o menor tentava não chorar.

— Você quer que... Eu o acompanhe até sua casa? – coçou a nuca, ainda sentindo-se um idiota, era o mínimo a se fazer.

Baekhyun deu de ombros, embora em seu interior algo gritasse para que aceitasse a oferta de companhia do maior.

Saíram dali, indo em direção à casa do outro.

— Não é muito longe, quinze minutos. – fora a última coisa que o maior ouviu de Baekhyun, até chegarem à porta da casa do mesmo.

— Você mora aqui? – apontou para a casa de Baekhyun.

— Ah, sim... – sorriu sem graça. — É a única coisa que me sobrou depois que meus pais morreram. Eu vivi aqui com os meus tios até alguns anos atrás, depois disso eles foram embora e bom...

— Você ficou sozinho, de novo? – enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da calça, querendo evitar sua vergonha.

— Na verdade, eu sempre estive sozinho... – sua fala era vaga, deu alguns passos para frente, indo em direção à porta. — Você quer, sabe... Entrar? – olhou esperançoso para Chanyeol.

— Ah. – fora a vez dele de sorrir sem graça. — Não vou atrapalhar? – andou e acompanhou Baekhyun para dentro de casa.

Tudo o que Chanyeol pensava era no que fazer e no que falar com Baekhyun, a situação era delicada e o menor parecia tão inacessível que se sentia sem jeito ao seu lado depois que tudo lhe fora falado.

— Eu o vejo sempre com o Kyungsoo, vocês são amigos? – Baekhyun andava em direção à cozinha quando ouviu a pergunta. — Ele namora o Kai e nós somos amigos também. – Chanyeol olhava todos os cantos da casa.

— Sim, somos amigos, mas por que pergunta? – fez uma careta.

— Por nada, pensei que eram próximos.

— E somos. Eu só não gosto muito do Jongin. – indicou a cadeira da mesa de jantar para o maior sentar-se.

— E por que não?

Baekhyun segurava um copo com água, engoliu mais um pouco do líquido enquanto fitava Chanyeol, pensando no que responderia.

— Ciúmes, talvez... Por que ele é namorado do Kyungsoo. – fitou a madeira da mesa. Era mentira. Claro.

Ficaram ali alguns minutos até decidirem ir para a sala, assistir televisão.

— Não ficará tarde para voltar para casa? – o loiro parecia preocupado e Chanyeol o relaxou.

— Não, ficará tudo bem, quero ficar aqui com você!

E o coração de Baekhyun pareceu voltar a se agitar. Ergueu-se do sofá para pegar o controle ao lado da estante da televisão, ligando a mesma e voltando para o lado de Chanyeol, querendo esconder a sua vergonha por ter ouvido aquilo.

Ficaram mais algumas horas ali, conversando animadamente e o menor sentia-se tão acolhido, tão em casa, sentimento esse que raramente existia a partir do momento em que Baekhyun voltava para aquele lugar sombrio e vazio.

O maior algumas vezes fitava o perfil alheio, sentindo sua mão coçar em expectativa. Ergueu o braço e o apoiou no encosto do sofá atrás de Baekhyun, sem que o mesmo percebesse.

Não demorou muito para o menor sentir o braço do outro pesar em seus ombros. Fitou Chanyeol, mas o mesmo não lhe retribuiu. Restou-lhe sorrir de forma fraca e apaixonada.

_Chanyeol o destruiria._

Porém, ele logo teve que ir, deixando mais uma vez o menor de mãos atadas.

Baekhyun queria dizer que o amava e que o queria sempre por perto, que ansiava por seus abraços e beijos que com toda certeza seriam acolhedores e deliciosos, mas não podia.

— Bom, acho que vou indo. – disse à porta, acenando um tchau bem tímido para o menor.

Ele saiu em direção ao portão, mas antes que o fizesse Baekhyun gritou seu nome, o fazendo virar-se para si novamente.

Seus corpos se chocaram, Chanyeol arregalou os olhos ao sentir os braços curtos rodeando seu pescoço em um abraço desesperado. Baekhyun afundou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, murmurando algo que o maior não ouviu.

Fora o tempo deles se afastarem para o castanho se surpreender novamente.

Seus lábios estavam colados.

Baekhyun fechara os olhos e resolveu que seria agora ou nunca, não desperdiçaria aquele momento e bom... Ninguém teria que ficar sabendo.

A boca do maior manteve-se fechada durante um bom tempo e Baekhyun rezava para que ele inconscientemente o respondesse. Moveu seus lábios, capturando o inferior de Chanyeol e o sentindo responder àquele toque.

Fora totalmente surreal quando sentiu os lábios alheios se separarem e o beijo finalmente se iniciar. Chanyeol automaticamente envolveu a cintura do outro, o puxando para si quando de repente devorava sua boca.

O beijo era lento, porém sedento de mais toques, de mais sabores. As mãos percorriam o corpo menor e Baekhyun suspirava sentindo seus pelos eriçarem.

Afastaram-se apenas para recuperar o fôlego e dessa vez fora Chanyeol a voltar a beijá-lo. O loiro sentia vontade de chorar, pensava que aquele sim deveria ser o maior sonho de um bobo apaixonado e que iria acordar em instantes, totalmente frustrado.

Chanyeol afastou os lábios, descendo os seus pelo maxilar e pescoço de Baekhyun que chegou a se surpreender, pois ele não sabia muita coisa do maior, nem que ele se interessava por homens, era um amor unilateral ele tinha que se lembrar disso.

O castanho só parou e percebeu o que estava fazendo quando Baekhyun gemeu baixinho, devido às carícias que recebia no pescoço alvo.

E de repente, se afastaram.

E a solidão pareceu preencher novamente os espaços que Baekhyun tinha entre os braços, como se não houvesse nada a se agarrar, nem mesmo uma esperança.

— Me desculpe, de verdade. – Chanyeol limpou a boca com as costas das mãos, virou-se e correu para longe.

~

— Não dá pra você ficar assim o resto da vida, isso acontece Baekhyun. – Kyungsoo como sempre lhe dava conselhos, estava arrependido de tê-lo contado tudo.

— Mas ele correu, e estava desesperado, provavelmente foi inconsciente.

— Claro que foi! – ele também não ajudava muito. — Vocês ao menos se conhecem, você queria o que? Que ele se apaixonasse por você na primeira troca de olhares?

Nesse mesmo momento Jongin chegou, e parecia que o maior já sabia o que havia acontecido, fitou Baekhyun e sorriu de canto, sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

— O que foi Baekhyun? – cínico como sempre, sem desmanchar aquele sorriso irritante. — Algo não saiu como planejado?

O loiro rodou os olhos e suspirou, ignorando totalmente a pergunta alheia.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – Kyungsoo falou novamente.

Baekhyun ainda se mantinha alheio, vagando os olhos pelo pátio, estava sem fome e queria simplesmente ir para casa, mas seus olhos se fixaram na imagem de Chanyeol que o olhava intensamente. Pareceu que ambos engoliram em seco, seus orbes não se moviam, queria acabar com aquele contato, mas nada acontecia.

— Yah, Baekhyun. – Jongin finalmente o tirou de seus devaneios. — Eu vou dar uma festa em uma casa que meus pais têm, nesse final de semana, você e Kyungsoo estão convidados.

— Jongin... Sabe que seus pais não gostam. – Kyungsoo alertou.

— Tsc, não se preocupe! – ele sorriu para o namorado, lhe dando um rápido selinho. — Não faremos bagunça e... Ah, Baekhyun o Chanyeol vai, sabia? – riu.

Baekhyun queria vomitar com todo aquele amor entre o amigo e Jongin, mas aceitaria.

Não teria problemas, certo?

Depois do término do período o loiro foi para a área das piscinas, avistou Chanyeol ao longe, mas preferiu trocar-se primeiro. Quando voltou o castanho estava sério, o fitando, ambos a beira da piscina.

A expressão fechada e o movimento da água, nada disso contribuída em deixar Baekhyun menos nervoso ou amedrontado.

— Jongin me disse a verdade. – o loiro piscou algumas vezes. — Ele me disse que fez tudo isso porque queria se aproximar de mim, porque você gosta de mim! – seu indicador bateu contra o peito de Baekhyun, arrancando uma careta dele.

— Chanyeol, eu... – deu passos para frente, vendo o maior se afastar.

— Não chegue perto.

— Mas...

— Por isso que ontem... – ele parou, cerrando os olhos. — Você me beijou e eu... Correspondi! Isso é culpa sua!

— Minha culpa? – se exaltou.

— É... Você com aquela história comovente me deixou de coração mole e vulnerável, é tudo culpa sua! A história também era mentira, não era?!

— Não! – gritou. — Eu jamais mentiria sobre isso!

— Seus pais podem ter ido viajar, não é? – soltou uma risada nasal, passando a mão nos cabelos.

— Chanyeol, por favor. Você tem que acreditar em mim! – seus olhos já estavam molhados, Baekhyun se desesperou.

— Não chegue perto de mim!

Na tentativa de afastar as mãos de Baekhyun que lhe agarram os braços, Chanyeol acabou empurrando o menor, fazendo o mesmo se desequilibrar e cair na piscina.

Era exatamente isso que o loiro não queria de forma alguma, desesperar-se totalmente em frente à Chanyeol.

Fora cair ali para o gatilho ser puxado e dar início a todo aquele inferno.

O maior parou na beirada enquanto Baekhyun se debatia sentindo parte da água entrar em seu nariz, outra sendo engolida.

— Você também sabe nadar, não é? Quantas mentiras você me contou?!

— Chanyeol! Chanyeol! So-socorro!

O maior queria ajudar, mas não confiava em Baekhyun a ponto de fazê-lo. Deu as costas indo em direção ao vestiário quando ouviu a voz do namorado do seu melhor amigo gritar.

Kyungsoo havia saído em busca de Baekhyun, só o encontrado se afogando na piscina, jogou-se imediatamente na mesma, desejando que o menor não perdesse a consciência.

Chanyeol por outro lado ficou distante, observando tudo. Kyungsoo tirou o loiro da água e ele podia ouvir dali a bronca que era dada ao menor.

— Você enlouqueceu! – Kyungsoo gritou tanto que chegou a cuspir. — Você não sabe nadar e sabe que tem um puta de um trauma! Baekhyun fale comigo! – gritos, gritos e mais gritos não ajudavam o outro.

Baekhyun deixou as lágrimas saírem. Desesperadas, salgadas demais para ele suportar. Parecia que até mesmo sua válvula de escape lhe traía.

Kyungsoo o ergueu, o arrastando dali enquanto Chanyeol, agora boquiaberto e totalmente arrependido, os olhava se afastar. Perguntas e mais perguntas transbordavam em sua mente, sentiu uma vontade enorme de sair chutando tudo, quebrando tudo.

— Eu sou um idiota! – socou a porta do seu armário no vestiário.

Trocou-se e foi em busca de Jongin ou Kyungsoo. Um dos dois teria que lhe contaria toda a verdade.

~

A festa estava _bombando_. Jongin ria e corria de um lado para o outro, envolta da piscina, enquanto Baekhyun ficara dentro de casa junto a Kyungsoo.

— Não quer mesmo sair? – o amigo perguntou. — Baek, supere, por favor.

— É tão fácil falar, Kyungsoo. – estalou a língua, impaciente. — Vou lá fora, sério... Você não tá me ajudando.

O celular de Kyungsoo tocou e o mesmo atendeu, vendo que era Chanyeol.

— Chanyeol? Nossa, o que faz com o número do meu celular?

_— Jongin me deu, disse que você pode me contar tudo sobre Baekhyun._

— O-o que?

Fazia algumas semanas que eles não se viam. Desde o incidente Baekhyun deixou de encontrar Chanyeol nas aulas de natação, se é que eram aulas de verdade.

_— Era tudo verdade?_

— Tu-tudo o que?

_— Sobre os pais dele? E sobre o trauma, eu ouvi tudo. Por favor, Kyungsoo, me diga se é verdade._

— Ahm... – Kyungsoo não sabia se deveria dizer tudo ao outro, porém, sua amizade com Baekhyun lhe dava o direito de querer sempre o seu bem, e se ficar com Chanyeol o deixava feliz, Kyungsoo o faria. — Sim, é... É tudo verdade sim.

Fechou os olhos, esperando por uma reação negativa de Chanyeol. Ouviu o outro suspirar e lhe responder:

_— Obrigado. Ah, Kyungsoo..._

— Sim?

 _— Ele me ama... De verdade? –_ Chanyeol pareça tenso, indeciso _._

— Cla-claro que sim, precisa ver como ele te olha! – deixou uma risada baixa sair ao se lembrar de Baekhyun o secando na sala de aula.

Do outro lado da linha, Chanyeol mordia o lábio inferior, algo teria que ser feito e ficar parado não seria uma boa opção, teria que correr atrás de Baekhyun para se desculpa, e o faria.

_— Okay, obrigado._

A ligação se encerrou e Kyungsoo olhou para a tela de seu celular.

— Espero que dê tudo certo. - ergueu-se dali indo em direção à cozinha, estava faminto.

Enquanto isso, a festa ainda acontecia do lado de fora. Baekhyun saiu e a primeira coisa que vira fora Jongin rindo e brincando com os demais garotos da escola, claro, ele sendo um dos valentões tinha sua “ _gangue do mal”_ e não deixaria de convidá-los para uma festa daquele tipo.

— Baekkie! – novamente o sorriso, Jongin andava em sua direção com os braços abertos, tão receptivo. Os demais atrás apenas o acompanhavam, queriam demonstrar quem mandava ali. — Quer dar um mergulho? – abraçou o menor pelos ombros, andando com o mesmo até a beirada da piscina.

Isso era mesmo necessário?

Baekhyun estava agora se perguntando o porquê havia sobrevivido àquele acidente, se tivesse morrido não estaria sofrendo tanto.

~

Chanyeol corria o mais rápido que podia. Ele mesmo não acreditava no que havia feito e sua vontade era de se jogar na frente do primeiro carro que aparecesse naquela estrada deserta, mas não agora. Ele estava muito ocupado.

_Ocupado correndo atrás de Baekhyun._

Arrependia-se até seu ultimo fio de cabelo de ter dito aquelas coisas ao menor, não podia se perdoar, mas suas próprias palavras ecoavam em sua mente, aumentando a sua culpa.

 _“Talvez ele esteja muito chateado ou triste”,_ pensou.

— Aish! Pra onde fica aquela casa mesmo? – se perguntou, a fumaça saindo de sua boca devido à correria, ali o ar era mais gélido.

Em um ímpeto voltou a correr na direção que achava certo, fora naquela casa de Jongin poucas vezes, não sabia direito sua localização. 

~

Baekhyun estava encurralado, nunca vira aquelas pessoas na vida e a festa parecia ter tomado outro rumo.

O loiro se perguntava onde Chanyeol estaria naquele momento, que ainda não havia chegado. Queria, mesmo depois da briga, que ele estivesse ali do seu lado. Pelo menos o conhecia e talvez... Só talvez pudesse lhe pedir ajuda.

_Chanyeol era a sua única salvação._

Mas era bobo em pensar que as coisas seriam tão fáceis assim.

— Anda logo cara, suba e se jogue. A água nem está tão fria assim! – um dos amigos de Jongin disse e todos gritaram em seguida como se quisessem ajudar Baekhyun a pular na piscina.

Mas ele mesmo tinha dito que não gostava. Baekhyun não era fã da água e muito menos de piscinas ou banhos de mar. Tinha medo, pavor, um terror enorme de entrar em lugares assim, ainda mais com profundidade e Jongin o provocava, mexia consigo sempre que podia.

Era tão _injusto._

Ele sentiu alguém segurar firme em seus braços, um dos garotos o empurrou até a pequena escada, fazendo com que o coração do menor começasse a bater rapidamente.

Baekhyun engoliu seco, seguindo seu caminho. Pensou que seria melhor acatar com o pedido deles, pois eram valentões e estava em uma posição que o desfavorecia, estava sozinho e poderia levar uma surra de cada um deles, e isso incluiria Jongin.

Como sempre.

Quanto terminou de subir, respirou fundo não querendo olhar para baixo. Sentiu seu estômago revirar e a sensação de que iria vomitar lhe tomou conta do corpo. O mundo a sua volta rodou.

Abriu os olhos, tentando se segurar em alguma coisa, em vão. O menor se desequilibrou na plataforma onde as pessoas normalmente pulariam, sentindo alguém lhe segurar firme na cintura.

— Hey calma, não vai cair ainda, certo? – aquele mesmo garoto disse, fazendo com que Baekhyun se focasse nele, perdendo aquela sensação vertiginosa.

Jongin logo a baixo segurava o riso.

Baekhyun estava tão absorto em seu próprio medo que não viu ou sentiu quando aquele mesmo garoto prendeu algo em uma de suas pernas.

A risada o cortou, tirando-o de seus próprios devaneios. Baekhyun fitou o pé direito e viu que algo estava preso a ele, parecia um pedaço velho de corda, porém bem amarrado a uma pedra enorme.

Como aquilo foi parar ali?

Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, abrindo a boca para tentar convencer o menino a sua frente de que aquilo era errado, mas não teve tempo. Sentiu o par de mãos lhe espalmarem o peito, o empurrando para fora da passarela. Baekhyun se desequilibrou, balançando as mãos no ar enquanto ouvia todos ali embaixo rindo de si.

E quando percebeu estava _caindo_.

O choque do seu corpo contra a água da piscina causou um tremor, fazendo o garoto quase perder a consciência. Fechou os olhos, prendeu a respiração e deixou-se cair ainda mais, cada vez mais fundo enquanto era puxado para baixo devido à pedra amarrada ao pé. O que ele poderia fazer?

— Ah... Você disse a ele que a piscina era bem funda? – o garoto perguntou à Jongin, mas ele deu de ombros.

— Que diferença faz? Ele odeia água, se afogaria da mesma forma. – comentou friamente, sorrindo de canto.

~

Chanyeol ainda corria, subindo o pequeno morro que finalmente daria à casa de seu amigo. Sentiu o nó de sua garganta apertar ainda mais, desejando ver Baekhyun bem, mesmo que isso significasse que ele estivesse escondido em um canto qualquer daquela casa enorme.

O maior sentia-se estranho. Desde a primeira vez que ouviu a história de Baekhyun, aquele beijo, tudo... Não sabia como, quando e nem o porquê, só sabia que Baekhyun não merecia mais todo aquele sofrimento.

Não merecia estar sozinho.

Parou assim que alcançou o caminho de pedras que daria a entrada da casa, desviando do mesmo imediatamente, as festas eram geralmente dadas à beira da piscina, conhecia Jongin, mais um motivo para estar preocupado com Baekhyun.

Ele tinha fobia à água, não sabia nadar muito bem. Céus... Era tão óbvio e ele não havia percebido de primeira. Isso representava um perigo constante estando em um lugar como aquele, os amigos de Jongin não eram os melhores, Chanyeol sabia porque era o único que prestava dentro daquele grupo.

— Hey Chanyeol, até que enfim. Pensei que nunca chegaria! – Jongin lhe abordou, lhe dando um abraço apertado.

Chanyeol sorriu cínico se afastando dos braços alheios.

— Onde está o Baekhyun? – perguntou de imediato, recuperando o fôlego. Seu amigo encolheu os ombros, rindo sem mostrar os dentes e aquilo fora o suficiente para o maior entender tudo. — Onde ele está?! – disse rangendo os dentes, agarrando na gola de sua camiseta.

Chanyeol sabia que Kai não podia ser confiável, ainda mais se tratando de alguém como Baekhyun, indefeso.

— Você não daria uma festa à beira da piscina de propósito Jongin, onde está Baekhyun? Eu senti que quando me contou a verdade, o que sentia mesmo por ele era ódio, por quê? – o maior gritava, mas Jongin parecia realmente não se importar.

O garoto apenas olhou na direção da piscina onde várias pessoas tentavam enxergar o que se passava dentro dela.

Chanyeol soltou a gola de Kai, correndo até lá, afastando quem podia do caminho.

— Com licença! – dizia com certa impaciência.

Muitos resmungavam, mas o maior apenas ignorava. Assim que chegou à beira tombou o corpo para frente, por sorte as luzes da mesma estavam ligadas, parecia que tudo fora planejado.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao identificar a silhueta submersa, era Baekhyun e estava se afogando. Céus, como podiam ter feito aquilo?

Afastou-se novamente tirando a blusa, todos a sua volta o olhavam com reprovação ou curiosidade. Chanyeol pediu por um pouco de espaço, dando alguns passos para trás antes de correr e se jogar dentro da piscina.

Teria que salvar Baekhyun antes que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

O menor por outro lado tentava inutilmente nadar, seus braços estavam doloridos de tanto os mexer em vão, não conseguia sair do lugar, ainda mais com aquela pedra enorme presa a sua perna.

Seus olhos ainda estavam fechados quando sentiu alguém lhe segurar pelos braços, o erguendo. Ato também inútil e que fez com que Chanyeol se desesperasse também.

O maior nadou ainda mais fundo, ficando na altura de Baekhyun. Diferentemente do menor, ele podia ver tudo. O outro já estava perdendo todo o oxigênio devido ao desespero de se soltar e em um movimento rápido, Chanyeol segurou seu rosto, deixando o mesmo parado enquanto levava sua boca a alheia, a fim de compartilhar o seu oxigênio.

Baekhyun se assustou ainda mais, abrindo os olhos automaticamente e os arregalando ao perceber que ali era Chanyeol tentando o salvar. Debateu-se querendo sair das mãos grandes dele, mas o maior era mais forte. E Baekhyun também não queria morrer afogado, se conformando com o ato de bondade de Chanyeol o deixou continuar, abrindo mais os lábios enquanto sentia seus pulmões se encherem novamente com um pouco mais de oxigênio.

Chanyeol se afastou e Baekhyun negativou com a cabeça, abaixando a mesma a fim de passar a mensagem de que estava com algo amarrado a perna. O maior nadou mais até alcançar a corda, tentando desamarrá-la.

Baekhyun estava ansioso e não conseguia manter a calma, a água parecia roubar-lhe todas as forças. Ele sentiu o corpo pesar enquanto a imagem de Chanyeol desatando o nó se tornava ainda mais turva, e o motivo não era _só_ a água.

Aquela cena lhe invadiu a mente, lhe trazendo desespero, lembrou-se dos gritos, das batidas desesperadas nas janelas, tudo fora em vão.

Mas ele sobreviveu daquela vez. Sobrevivia sempre, a cada dia que passava. Isso deveria ser um motivo para ele continuar vivendo, lutando.

Baekhyun acabou desmaiando, engolindo uma boa quantidade de líquido.

Quando Chanyeol finalmente o soltou, percebeu que o menor estava inconsciente e correu contra o tempo, também ficaria sem oxigênio. O pegou com um braço enquanto nadava de volta, emergindo rapidamente. As pessoas deram novamente espaço enquanto Chanyeol saia da água com Baekhyun desacordado em seus braços.

Jongin ao fundo, observava tudo, espantado com a ousadia de Chanyeol.

O maior deitou Baekhyun no chão gelado, colando o ouvido em seu peito. O coração ainda batia e Baekhyun precisava acordar.

— Baekkie... – disse batendo levemente no rosto pálido do menor. — Vamos... Acorde! – Baekhyun não reagia. Chanyeol entrou em desespero.

Uniu suas mãos, as colocando sobre o peito do menor, fazendo certa pressão. Chanyeol teria que fazer respiração boca a boca, mas hesitou. Todos ali estavam prestando atenção, e seria meio estranho ele colar seus lábios aos de Baekhyun, em... Público.

Balançou a cabeça, tirando aquela ideia absurda dali. Teria que salvá-lo, certo?

Resolveu deixar seus anseios de lado. Tampou o nariz delicado do menor e levou sua boca à dele, fazendo o que deveria, não bastou muito esforço, pois Baekhyun imediatamente cuspiu toda a água. O menor tossia muito, tentando recuperar o oxigênio que lhe fazia falta. Agarrou com força o braço de Chanyeol, erguendo-se para olhá-lo.

— Você está bem? – o maior perguntou aflito, sentindo-se culpado. Agarrou Baekhyun com tanta força, não queria soltá-lo de forma alguma.

Baekhyun assentiu e o maior o abraçou, fazendo sua cabeça colar em seu peito.

Mesmo que estivessem molhados, o corpo de Chanyeol ainda era quente. O menor não queria, mas aquele simples gesto lhe deixou bobo, totalmente entregue. Fechou os olhos, usando a outra mão para se agarrar no braço de Chanyeol, sentindo seu batimento cardíaco.

— Me desculpe... – ele disse baixinho, quase em um sussurro. — Eu não queria que se machucasse. – Baekhyun ficou quieto, apenas esperando por mais palavras. — Eu sou um completo idiota, sinto muito.

— Tudo... Tudo bem. – o pequeno disse, afastando sua cabeça do corpo quente do maior, o fitando nos olhos.

Baekhyun estava com uma olheira enorme e seus lábios estavam roxos, o vento soprava e o deixava com frio.

— Vamos sair daqui ou pegaremos um resfriado – Chanyeol disse, erguendo-se e segurando o menor pelos ombros, o ajudando a caminhar.

Logo se aproximaram de Jongin que ainda se mantinha imparcial, neutro, sem nenhuma expressão fitando aquela ceninha romântica entre os dois.

— Preciso de toalhas, Jongin. – Chanyeol disse firme, sentindo o vento lhe castigar.

— Lá dentro tem... – o menor indicou com a cabeça a entrada dos fundos da casa.

Chanyeol começou a andar, dando as costas para o amigo.

— Ah... Jongin... – disse parando, sem virar-se. — Kyungsoo ficaria feliz em saber o que fez com o melhor amigo dele. – fitou Jongin por cima do ombro, sentindo o mesmo se encolher.

O garoto não estava com uma das melhores caras.

Virou-se fitando Chanyeol e Baekhyun entrarem e desaparecerem. Naquele momento ele sentiu-se arrependido e totalmente perdido. Kyungsoo não o perdoaria. Ele quase matou Baekhyun, e o pior de tudo era que Jongin o amava muito.

Seus olhos tremeram quando percebeu que, na verdade, Kyungsoo estava ali o tempo todo, da janela e viu quando tudo aconteceu. Ele estava boquiaberto, chocado. Jongin teria que ser muito bom com as palavras para, quem sabe, no mínimo ter um perdão.

Chanyeol cuidadosamente levou o menor até um dos quartos de hóspedes que havia naquela grande casa.

O outro tremia e o maior apenas pensava que era devido à água gelada e o medo, mas, na verdade, Baekhyun tremia de frustração. Nunca em sua vida imaginaria passar pelo o que estava passando, ainda mais tendo Chanyeol como seu salvador.

Tudo o que o outro fazia parecia não ajudar e Baekhyun só sabia se apaixonar cada vez mais, se achando um grande tolo em desejar que o maior sentisse o mesmo.

— Entre no banheiro e tire suas roupas, tentarei encontrar algo que possa vestir. – os olhos castanhos do maior tremiam em expectativa, Chanyeol realmente queria vê-lo bem e a salvo.

Baekhyun apenas assentiu ainda sentindo-se envergonhado demais para agradecer.

Chanyeol lhe deu as costas e ele tentou andar rapidamente até o box, jogando a toalha em qualquer canto e ligando o chuveiro, tiraria a roupa assim mesmo, a mesma já estava toda encharcada.

Demorou-se ali, queria lavar toda a tristeza, medo, desejo, tudo... Queria até mesmo lavar os sentimentos que sentia em relação ao maior, porém a porta fora rapidamente aberta, fazendo Baekhyun praguejar por tê-la esquecido destrancada.

— Baekkie? – a voz preocupada soou fazendo o corpo do outro se arrepiar. — Trouxe algumas roupas do Jongin, fora o máximo que encontrei aqui, precisa de ajuda?

Ajuda? Sério mesmo que ele ainda queria ajudar? Baekhyun congelou diante a pergunta e não sabia se deveria ou não respondê-lo.

— Baekhyun? – a voz se aproximou, tocando a porta do box.

— N-não... Está tudo bem, o-obrigado! – tentou dizer, totalmente sem graça.

— Hum... Mas vou ficar aqui até terminar.

Baekhyun fechou os olhos, sussurrando um _“ah não!”_ para que o outro não ouvisse.

Mais alguns minutos e logo o chuveiro desligou-se.

— Po-pode me passar a toalha?

— Ah sim, claro! – o maior sorriu ao ver a cabecinha loira do menor aparecer de dentro do box, jogou-lhe a toalha e Baekhyun rapidamente voltou a se esconder.

— Baekkie...

— Sim?

O menor ainda se secava quando Chanyeol iniciou a conversa.

— Me desculpe. – e congelou novamente, Baekhyun estava ali dentro com os olhos marejados ouvindo a desculpa sincera da pessoa que mais amava e que, por sinal, havia lhe salvado da morte.

Tremeu, sentiu seu coração bater forte e rápido contra o peito. Sua vontade era de sair dali e se jogar nos braços de Chanyoel, beijá-lo até não aguentar mais.

Por outro lado, o maior sentia-se impaciente.

Em um movimento rápido fora a vez do vidro do box ser aberto. Baekhyun sobressaltou de susto, sentindo as mãos quentes de Chanyeol lhe agarrarem os braços e o trazer para mais perto, em um abraço apertado.

Fora o suficiente para o resto do chão do menor cair sob seus pés.

O abraço de Chanyeol era tão quente, gostoso, que ao menos se importou de estar apenas enrolado na toalha grande e macia e do outro ainda estar molhado. Quando se afastaram os olhos se encontraram, tímidos. Chanyeol encostou sua testa a do outro, sorrindo de forma fraca e sendo retribuído pelo mesmo.

— Eu deveria ter percebido que o medo era real e que existia alguma coisa, me perdoa.

— Tu-tudo bem, Chan... – o menor sentiu um braço lhe rodear a cintura, fazendo com que lhe faltasse o ar. — Está tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar, eu também fui burro em ter feito o que Jongin mandou.

— Não fale dele, Jongin nunca será uma boa pessoa e você...

— Eu só estava desesperado. – o interrompeu. — Eu não sabia o que fazer pra me aproximar de você e... Eu fui burro por ter ouvido o que ele me disse!

— Por ter ouvido, ou por ter acatado as ordens dele? – Baekhyun se espantou, abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos. — Eu sou o melhor amigo que aquele cretino poderia ter, sei do que ele é capaz e... Baekhyun... – sua mão subiu em direção à face alheia acariciando. — Não deveria ter feito o que ele mandou.

— Mas eu tive medo...

— Você tem vários medos. – sorriu.

O menor mordeu o lábio inferior, abaixou o rosto e então percebeu seu estado.

— Ah... Ah meu Deus! Minhas roupas! – saiu de lá de dentro às pressas, pegando as mudas de roupas e indo em direção ao quarto. — Po-por favor, vire-se.

O maior parou e escorou-se na porta do banheiro, fechando os olhos.

Baekhyun rapidamente vestiu a cueca e a blusa que ficara um tanto grande em si. Logo os olhos de Chanyeol já o observavam novamente, e ele sentiu-se ainda mais envergonhado.

— Eu sei que me ama, Baek. – saiu de lá, andando em direção ao outro. Baekhyun sentou-se na cama, fitando as próprias mãos. — Se tem tanto medo de água, por que fez tudo isso?

A resposta era óbvia e já haviam conversado sobre isso.

Ele deu de ombros, preparando uma resposta.

— Eu só... Queria me aproximar mais de você e quem sabe assim você me notaria e depois... – o olhou. — E depois poderia também se apaixonar por mim.

Havia jogado tudo pelos ares, que diferença faria contar ou não toda a verdade?

Chanyeol sorriu, a expressão um tanto quanto boba deixou Baekhyun desconsertado, ainda o fitando.

— O-o que foi?

— Não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam, sabe disso, não é? – se aproximou mais do menor, o sentindo tenso.

Baekhyun pensou que naquele momento o outro pediria para nunca mais se falarem, ou que talvez ele não tivesse chance alguma.

— Vamos com calma Baekhyun, e quem sabe...

— Quem sabe!? – ele quase gritou, seus olhos brilhavam em expectativa.

— Quem sabe? – Chanyeol arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Suas mãos agarraram a face delicada de Baekhyun.

Os rostos se aproximaram com rapidez e Chanyeol o beijou.

~

Dois meses haviam se passado.

Kyungsoo nunca mais falara com Jongin, mesmo que esse sempre tentasse uma aproximação. Nem Kyungsoo ou Baekhyun voltaram a falar com o moreno. De todos eles, Chanyeol ainda era o único que se importava já que ainda acreditava que Jongin teria uma chance para mudar e mudaria, quem sabe.

O maior ficou responsável por ensinar Baekhyun a nadar – de verdade –, Kyungsoo os apoiava e achava que isso os deixariam ainda mais próximos, o que com certeza aconteceu.

— Vamos logo Baekhyun, eu não tenho a tarde toda! – a ida ao clube todo o final de semana era a única coisa que animava Baekhyun, poder ficar com Chanyeol era tudo e mais um pouco.

— Ah, eu acho que realmente não consigo. – uma pequena mentira apenas para o maior lhe pegar e ensinar não faria mal a ninguém.

Kyungsoo ria enquanto estava sentado na cadeira de sol tomando o seu suco.

Chanyeol pacientemente nadou até o menor, o agarrando pela cintura enquanto lhe ensinava o que deveria ser feito. Baekhyun por dentro sorria e surtava.

— O que mais eu tenho que fazer para você aprender e fazer as coisas direito? Da forma como eu mando?! – se exaltou de repente, fazendo o menor fechar os olhos de susto.

— Hum, não sei! – deu de ombros e mordeu a língua.

Chanyeol revirou os olhos e saiu de perto do menor, indo em direção às escadinhas, Baekhyun fitou Kyungsoo que deu de ombro e sorriu, sabia o que deveria fazer.

— Ah, Ah! Socorro eu estou me afogando, alguém me ajude!

Kyungsoo riu e o maior entre eles bufou, virando-se para fitar Baekhyun que fingia estar se afogando.

Pela quantidade e frequência de aulas o menor já conseguia sim ficar dentro da água, já sabia boiar e mergulhar.

— Oh e quem poderá salvá-lo desse afogamento? – Chanyeol entortou os lábios em um bico, voltando em direção a Baekhyun.

— Não sei, não sei! Alguém me ajude socor— Ah! – o menor parou assim que se sentiu abraçado pela cintura.

Chanyeol o trouxe para próximo de seu corpo, seus narizes roçavam um nos outros e o menor comprimiu um sorriso vitorioso.

— Ainda está se afogando? – a respiração quente de Chanyeol batia contra sua face, o fazendo ficar arrepiado, mesmo dentro d’água.

— Acho que não. – cantarolou a resposta, fazendo o maior sorrir de volta.

Os braços do menor rodearam pescoço alheio, fazendo suas bocas se colarem em um beijo delicado e apaixonado.

Aquilo era tudo o que Baekhyun queria: Chanyeol.

E é claro... Perder um pouco de medo da água também seria bom, mas isso eles tratariam de arrumar depois.

— Ainda se afogará? – o maior perguntou enquanto separava as bocas, roçando a ponta do nariz na pele molhada da face do menor.

— Não... – suspirou, o agarrando ainda mais. — Eu só desejo me afogar mais e mais eu uma única coisa. – se afastou para olhá-lo.

— Em que? – uniu as sobrancelhas.

— Em você. – aquilo saíra com tanta facilidade, fazendo seu corpo se esvaziar e ter a sensação de que flutuasse, mesmo sabendo que era apenas a sensação que se tinha quando se está boiando dentro d’água.

— Em mim?

— Sim... Me afogar em você e no seu amor, até que eu me sinta sem ar.

— Então isso quer dizer que me ama? – sorriu sem jeito, mesmo já sabendo daquele fato. Ambos sabiam que, agora sim, o amor era mútuo. Baekhyun assentiu. — Como é o nome disso mesmo? – Chanyeol fingiu pensar. — Se afogar até se sentir sem ar?

— Asfixia. Quero me perder em você até me sentir asfixiado, totalmente sem ar. – as últimas palavras saíram um tanto sensuais.

Voltaram a colar suas bocas, se abraçando e mergulhando ainda mais na água.

Baekhyun não iria sentir mais medo e nem se afogaria em desespero. Não sofreria pelo passado e nem por ter que entrar em uma piscina.

Desde que Chanyeol estivesse lá.

_Para salvá-lo e ensiná-lo a nadar._


End file.
